Salah Paham
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge./Hubungan mereka yang adem ayem tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak yang mengaku kalau salah satunya adalah orang tuanya dan membuat hubungan mereka nyaris hancur./, "terserah apa maumu! Aku tidak peduli dan lebih baik hubungan kita diakhiri sekarang. Kita putus, Sasuke!"./ Mind to RnR :')


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Salah paham © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for reading and reviewing**_

* * *

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang sejarah bagi keturunan terakhir Uchiha. Dia sambil menekan kuat-kuat sumpit hingga nyaris patah juga melayangkan tatapan tajam buat siapa saja yang berusaha menyapanya. _Mood_ si bungsu Uchiha ini benar-benar tidak bisa dikatakan baik karena ada _sesuatu_ telah membuat hubungan dengan pacarnya—Sakura Haruno berada di ambang jurang kehancuran.

Sesuatu itu adalah…

"_Tou-san_, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sih?" suara cempreng bocah berumur empat tahun menghampiri pemuda itu.

Iris kelam Sasuke menoleh sesaat, "aku bukan ayahmu, bocah! Pergilah dari hadapanku!" bentaknya.

Bocah itu seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_tou-sannn_… jahatt. _Tou-sann_ tidak mengakuiku sebagai anaknya…" pekiknya.

Sasuke menarik bocah itu dan duduk bersebelahan di sampingnya, "dengar ya bocah. Aku bukan ayahmu. Gara-gara kau, hubunganku dengaan pacarku hampir putus!"

"Itu karmamu, karena tidak mengakuiku sebagai anakmu. Dasar ayah tak bertanggungjawab!" teriak bocah beriris _onyx_ persis seperti Sasuke.

Teriakan anak itu sampai terdengar di luar warung _Ichiraku Ramen_ dan seketika membuat heboh para pengunjung di warung itu. Sasuke segera menutup mulut bocah itu kemudian membayar beberapa _ryo_ di meja dan menariknya keluar dari sana sebelum berita ini sampai menjadi _trendtopic_ di desa kelahirannya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal dengan bocah ini dengan wajah tanpa dosa menangis tersendu-sendu. Kejadian dimulai saat dia dan Sakura sedang jalan-jalan sambil membicarakan tanggal pernikahan kemudian tiba-tiba datang bocah yang hampir mirip dengannya muncul sambil memeluknya dan bilang, "_tou-san_.. _aku merindukanmu."_ Seketika gadisnya marah besar tanpa menunggu penjelasan darinya dan kabur meninggalkannya.

"_Tou-sannn_…" pekik bocah itu lagi.

Pemuda berpangkat ketua _anbu_ ini memberhentikan langkahnya hingga sang bocah agak bingung kemudian Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan langsung dengan bocah itu. Sambil menenangkan emosinya yang sempat kalut, Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau ini anak siapa sih?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat bocah itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "anak _tou-san_lah… anak siapa lagi sih. _Tou-san_ pintar bercanda sekarang!"

"Aku ini bukan ayahmu … aku belum menikah dan belum mempunyai anak," seru Sasuke.

"_Tou-san_ jahattt… aku anak _tou-san_. Aku … anak… _tou-san_…" ucap tak mau kalah bocah itu sambil merengek keras.

Dengan reflek, Sasuke memeluk bocah itu dan menenangkannya walau dirinya masih tidak menerima bocah ini anaknya setidaknya dia belajar menjadi ayah. Dia mengajak bocah itu untuk menemui Sakura untuk memberi penjelasan kalau ini hanya salah paham.

"Aku mengajakmu menemui pacarku dan kau harus memberi penjelasan kalau aku bukan ayahmu, mengerti tidak?" ajak Sasuke.

"Tidak, pokoknya aku adalah anak _tou-san_…"

Dengan menggeram kesal, Sasuke menggendong bocah itu menuju rumah sakit _Konoha_ untuk menemui Sakura. Dia harus memberi penjelasan ini segera sebelum kata "_putus_" keluar dari bibirnya dan mencari calon suaminya yang baru.

"Melamunkan apa, _tou-san_?" celetuk cempreng bocah itu.

Seraya melompati atap rumah, "aku bukan _tou-san_mu, bocaahh…!" pekik frustasi Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wajah gadis musim semi ini tengah menahan emosi yang meluap-luap dalam kepalanya. Berulangkali data pasien itu hampir menjadi _korban_ dari kekesalannya dari kemarin mejanya pun berantakan dengan seluruh barang yang berada di meja terkapar begitu saja di lantai kecuali pigura dirinya dengan pacarnya—_calon mantan pacar_.

Dia mengambil pigura itu dan memarahi orang yang terpampang di sana, "kau menyebalkann… Sasuke-_kuuun_…"

"Hahaha, ternyata kau sudah punya anak, Sasuke. Kau pembohong!" teriak Sakura hampir membantingkan pigura itu karena bunyi ketukan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk."

Sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka dan Sakura mengerjap kaget mendapati _dia_ dan anak itu muncul di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau datang ke sini? oh, mau bilang _'aku akan berkumpul dengan keluarga baruku'. _Silahkan, aku tidak peduli! Dan kita sekarang—"

"Sakura…!" panggil sekaligus pekik frustasi Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

Sasuke menurunkan bocah itu dan menghampiri Sakura. Miris melihat kondisi kekasihnya akibat kesalahpahaman yang membuat hubungan yang terjalin enam bulan lalu hingga mereka akan menikah nyaris hancur. Dia menarik gadisnya untuk berhadapan satu sama lain dengan memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Dengar baik-baik, Sakura. Ini hanya salah paham, aku belum menikah dan anak itu," sambil menunjukkan anak beriris kelam itu, "—bukan anakku. Aku akan punya anak hanya darimu, bukan dari wanita lain. Kalau kau tidak percaya, coba tes _DNA_ kami berdua."

Sakura terdiam dengan ucapan terpanjang yang ia dengar dari bibir Sasuke, baru kali ini dia memohon dan tiba-tiba dirinya merendahkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf. Gadis musim semi agak terkejut dan mencoba menjauh dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Cobalah mengerti, Sakura. Dia bukan anakku," ucap sendu Sasuke.

"Kau pembohong … kau munafik. Jelas-jelas dia anakmu… kau tidak mengakuinya. Sungguh tidak bertanggungjawab," desis Sakura.

"Sakura… apakah aku harus mengucapkan beratus kali kalau dia bukan anakku? Kalau itu kemauanmu, aku akan lakukan!"

Sambil tertawa mengejek, "terserah apa maumu! Aku tidak peduli dan lebih baik hubungan kita diakhiri sekarang. Kita putus, Sasuke!"

"Ini keputusan sepihak, Sakura. Kau adalah kekasihku dan calon nyonya Uchiha dalam keluargaku," kilah Sasuke.

"Yang menjadi nyonya Uchiha dalam keluargamu adalah ibu dari anak itu, dia yang pantas menjadi istrimu bukan aku…"

Sasuke menggertakan giginya, "Kau yang paling pantas menjadi nyonya Uchiha untukku, tidak ada yang lain."

"Oh ya… kalau tiba-tiba ibu dari anak itu muncul dan meminta pertanggungjawabanmu, apa yang kau lakukan? Tentu saja menikahinya bukan? Sebelum itu terjadi aku memutuskan hubungan ini, titik."

"Sakura… sekarang kau tes _DNA_ kami berdua. Kalau memang kami cocok, aku akan menerima keputusan kalau aku harus menikahi wanita itu tapi sebelum itu—aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku. Dan kalau kami tidak cocok, apa yang kau akan lakukan?"

Sakura membuang mukanya tak peduli, "entahlah…"

"Beri keputusan yang jelas, Sakura…"

"KALIAN BERDUA MEMBUATKU TERKUCILKAN DI SINI, dan—KAU ADALAH AYAHKU. TETAP AYAHKU," teriak bocah itu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Dokter muda itu memperhatikan postur anak itu dan sekilas mirip tapi berbeda dengan wajah dan rambutnya. Yang sama adalah warna iris matanya… itu saja, dia juga merasa anak itu bukan anak kandung Sasuke entah kenapa. Tapi, segera dia tepis pikiran itu. Dia harus membuktikan itu…

Walau akan menjadi hasil terburuk yang harus diterima, Sakura mendekati bocah itu dan hampir berbicara satu sama lain sebelum seorang wanita muncul dan berdiri di pintu.

"Ino, kenapa kau?" seru Sakura.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Ino menghampiri bocah itu dan menjewer telinganya, "dasar anak nakal. Kau kucari-cari kemana-mana ternyata kau disini. Kau tahu, ibumu khawatir denganmu!"

"Sakit, Ino _ba-chan_…"

"Kau tahu anak itu, Ino? Kau tahu siapa ibunya?"" tanya Sakura.

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "dia ini anak pasienku kebetulan masih sedarah dengan keluarga suamiku. Memang dia buat masalah dengan kalian?"

"Apakah ibunya sudah memiliki suami?"

Seketika Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, "apa yang kau bicarakan, Saki? Tentu dia punya suami, dan sekarang suaminya baru pulang dari _misi_."

"Dan anak itu mengaku-ngaku adalah anakku, Yamanaka!" geram Sasuke.

"Maafkan bocah ini, kadang-kadang kalau ayahnya belum pulang dari misi. Dia mencari-cari sosok ayahnya dan kebetulan kau ada di hadapannya. Jadi, dia menganggap kau ayahnya. Dan kau—" Ino menyuruh anak itu untuk memohon maaf kepada mereka berdua.

"_Gomen_, _ji-san … ba-san_." ucap bocah itu.

Sambil menarik bocah itu keluar, Ino melihat sekilas ruangan milik sahabatnya seperti kapal pecah, "kalian sedang tidak ribut kan? Apa gara-gara anak ini? Aku berharap kalian jangan putus dann… susul kami berdua yang artinya kalian harus menikah." Tanpa sadar melihat situasi di antara Sasuke dan sahabatnya.

"Tenang saja, kami akan menyusul kalian. Tunggu saja undangannya," ucap Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan _horror_ dari Sakura.

"Okelah kalau begitu." Ino menarik bocah itu keluar, "Ayo Ken, nanti minta maaf dengan Shikamaru-_jisan_. Kau membuat khawatir kami semua dan suami _bachan_ kalang kabut mencarimu."

Ken—nama bocah itu, "baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf dengan Shikamaru-_jisan..._"

"_Jaana, _Sasuke-_san_ … Saki," pamit Ino.

Seketika keheningan melanda mereka berdua sampai bungsu Uchiha berdehem pelan, "jadi bagaimana, Sakura? Apakah status kita sudah berakhir?"

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Sakura memeluknya sambil menangis tersendu-sendu, "maafkan aku Sasuke… maafkan aku… aku yang salah paham. Aku kalut sudah bilang hubungan kita putus—"

"Aku juga, Sakura. Kita sama-sama terjebak salah paham begini, maafkan aku juga," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Ya, maafkan aku."

"Kalau begitu bisa kau tarik ucapanmu lagi, Sakura-_ku_…"

Sakura menautkan alisnya, "yang mana?"

"Yang bilang '_hubungan kita sudah berakhir'_ itu."

"Baiklah, kita tidak jadi putus, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura kembali memeluk bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sambil mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya, Sasuke merendahkan hingga posisi mereka sejajar. _"maukah kau menikah denganku… menjadi nyonya dan ibu dari anak-anakku nanti juga mencintaiku sampai hayat menjemput?"_ bisik Sasuke.

Sontak wajah Sakura memerah dan mengangguk pelan kemudian mengecup bibir Sasuke, "aku menerima lamaran tak romantismu, tuan?"

Sesaat Sasuke sadar melihat kondisi ruangan yang menjadi tempat lamarannya sungguh tidak bisa dikatakan seperti tempat yang cocok tapi ini setara dengan kembalinya Sakura di pelukannya dan akan menjadi nyonya Uchiha tentunya.

"_Aishiteru mo, Sakura Uchiha."_

Sambil terkikik geli, "_Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun…"_

Dan kecupan manis menemani mereka berdua menuju kebahagian…

.

.

.

.

_*Owari*_

* * *

_Tsurugi De Lelouch (Wulanz Aihara Uchiha)_

Taaaraaa…. Fic _challenge_ punyaku selesai. Maaf kalau hasilnya kurang sesuai dengan temanya, _maybe_. Semoga lolos karyaku amin :').

Oh ya sambil mempublish karya ini bolehkah saya meminta pendapat kalian, fic _MC_ yang mana harus saya ketik juga judul buat _Short Ficlet SasuSaku Bab 5_? Di mohon partisipasinya.

_Palembang, 14 November 2012._

_22.00 p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


End file.
